User talk:Ajraddatz
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Closed Requests Hi. There have been a lot of edits to closed requests. I suggest sysop protecting them once closed. Thanks. :Meh, I'm not a fan of sysop protecting anything unless absolutely needed. Hopefully the archive template will do. 01:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I am saying that James and Ivo are voting on closed adminship nominations... :::I saw that, and it is what prompted the new template. Again, though, I'm not a fan of sysop protecting anything unless absolutely needed. 01:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh I see. Forums I can't find anything I want to in a simple way like before. I also made the issues page so after every 20 forums, there would be a next and previous button. Can you help make it so the forums go back to the way they were and still be managed a bit? I just want this archive thing to disappear. Adminship Hi. Honestly, I wanted to nominate NumbaWan for adminship, but we have too many now. What do you think? :No such thing as too many admins. 01:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Good to hear. Thanks! Also, some of the current nominations seem to be quite obvious. Care to use the "closing statement" section ;P Oh also please put Zaroph's and NumbaWan's nomination on the CM please. :::Ugh, but I'm laaaaaaazy. Might close one of those request though; it's been running for a while now. 02:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sam hasn't seen 'em yet, I think 02:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::True. It's up to Aj I guess. ::::::His fault for not being around. :p 02:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Highlights Sorry about still asking for stuff. As you notice, your user profile tab is highlighted. However in wiki activity, it won't be bolded. We can either have bolded highlights in wiki activity or have normal font highlights with highlighted user tabs. What do you think? :I hate them wherever they are, so you'd be better to ask someone else :p 04:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks For supporting me and congratulating me :D 01:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Nomination Please read the comments on Demise's nomination. He reminds me of how everyone was telling me how I was acting when I was an admin. Thanks Thanks. I'm on a HTML and CSS course, so I might just come out of the other end of it accomplished and actually be able to make use of the new powers. Demise Comment I know you don't consider yourself to be a full on crat, but I think if you have crat rights, you should have a highlight and be on the users with rights list... :I don't have 'crat rights. 14:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry about that. . . . had to go. Being a Dad comes first. I didn't expect that game to go on so long. We would have won, but that Nunu was beyond useless. The 4 v 5 made it really rough. Not to mention that top solo lane was rough (Poppy vs Sion and Teemo.) Ranged stun, and a dot was no good for the little pigtailed girl. Asperon Thorn 19:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, we'll just need to play again tonight :-P. I'd be more worried if you were putting a game over your kids to be honest. Thanks, 23:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You're on. Asperon Thorn 00:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be on around 02:00 (UTC). I am trying a new champion this time - Fiddlesticks - so a 3v3 might be preferable. 01:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: 5v5 is always preferable. The characters are balanced to SR. TT is a terrible litmus test. Asperon Thorn 01:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fine... I'll try and memorize as much of the wiki's strategy page as I can so I don't suck too much. 01:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Up for a game? Asperon Thorn 04:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to play today. I'll get back to you on that... 13:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Sannse wants you to join the convo with Kaz. Uncategorized Pages Hi. I am going to start to add categories to pages, but I don't know what we should categorize the skins/trivia pages. Should I make a new cat called "Champion skins/trivia"? :Make it at Category:Champion Skins and Trivia. 00:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Policy Hi Aj. I asked Kaz and he wanted me to show him what it will look like, but he never responded and this would be the weekend I could work on it. I want to update and remodel our wiki's policies. My idea is a lot more organized and user friendly and much easier to comprehend. Let me know please. Here is the idea of it. Of course I will create the red links, but that is what it would look like. It's a lot easier to read and the navigation is much better imo. :I like it - why not make a forum on it? I'm just one n00b, and it might be beneficial to get input from others. 01:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Also could you possibly get more input on that forum that Neon made? It is such a small issue and it's being treated like a large issue. Alpha Items So I started this project a while ago and it never got to it's destination. Would it be ok if I created the alpha items' pages that we do have enough info about? I can leave the ones that don't have enough info on the alpha items page itself. :I don't see why not. This is a wiki about LoL, so it is definitely within our scope to have info on early versions. 16:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Project SEO Would you be ok if I added "Project SEO Coordinator" as a title for you on my blog? :No, I don't need a fancy title :p 02:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Comment I deleted it because the user posted it twice. He posted it once where our conversation was and then he posted it again in a new comment. Is there a reason to have duplicate comments? :Not at all, but there is a reason why delete summaries were invented. Then everyone else can know why you deleted it :-) 04:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point. Concern I just want you to be aware of the amount of profanity that Demise has been using in chat. I don't think it's distributing a healthy chat environment and there's nothing that I can do besides bring it to a bureaucrat's attention. I also want to say that he had an issue with me regarding not telling that one user that was talking to me through comments, that my avatar was made by Demise. He kept asking for credit and I replied on his talk page and when I joined chat, he was heated up about it and said "We are all going to talk behind your back". After that, I decided to go to Demise.wikia.com to check out some avatars to see that there were users in chat and when I joined Demise was complaining about getting no credit and Darch was like "Tech sucks, -Throws up-". I think this behavior is going too far. I just want you to be aware and if it continues, I'll let you know. Here is my take on it: Demise got you a new avatar after creating the new wiki. A user compimented the avatar you had, but you did not say anything about Demise. Frustrated at you for not giving her credit, Demise confronted you on your talk. You didn't give a and your reply was: It doesn't matter. ''Pissed, Demise talks about the event on chat. Darch, who, unlike Demise, has no reason to like you, takes it too personnal and said the above mentioned back on Demise.wikia's chat. Causes of this dilemma: # Tech not giving credit ot Demise. (It's not that hard... I'd be mad too) # Darch going too far. (Demise didn't start anything, Darch just overreacted) That is all. --Ilkcs ^_^ 22:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually you left out a large chunk of my reply to him on his talk. And honestly, it's very immature that he would get mad over me not "recognizing him". It's is '''no' big deal and quite childish to make a fuss about it. ::Actually, I think I summarized it pretty well. Also, I didn't say he got mad, I said he was frustrated, then pissed. And there's your "I don't give a shit" attitude again. Making a "fuss" about respect is not childish as far as I know. --Ilkcs (^_~) 23:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll be sure to take a look at see what solutions can be found to this problem. In the mean time, I'd suggest that both sides just move on from this incident. Tech, despite my godlike powers I can't force a user to think something, and if a user insulted you on another wiki's chat that isn't something that I can deal with. That being said, I will talk with Demise and see what his perspective on this is. 23:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) **OK thanks! *@Aj I'm can't stand Tech any longer because of his constant belittling. So far, about nothing I've done as and administrator has gone without him constantly questioning my decisions, reverting my actions, etc. ::We already talked about it with Sam, no reason to keep bringing it up again. *(Translating Tech) You have no opinion, disregard that you are involved in this, shut up. ::Feel free to see for yourself Aj. *Yes, see for yourself. A great example of how I have no opinion at all. Righty-o, so I've taken a look into this and thought about it a bit. Tech, I have no grounds on which to do anything here, and TBH I don't know what you wanted me to do. If Demise is abusing his tools, start a forum on it, but I'm not going to arbitrarily desysop someone because you feel that they are portraying the wiki in a bad light. Quite to the contrary, we should be promoting the fact that the wiki is not run by admins, but rather the community. By your logic, I should also be blocking everyone who I personally feel is representing the wiki in a bad way, since we all represent the wiki. Quite honestly, this is a long running conflict and there isn't much I can do about it. Tech, I'd recommend that you try to just avoid Demise for a while - if he is doing something that you disagree with, just ignore it unless it is a really big deal. Demise, please don't make this into more of a big deal than it needs to be. I don't care whether or not you like Tech, but I'd recommend that you keep your opinion to yourself, rather than talking about him behind his back. Demise, I will be trying to contact you in-chat. 00:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't looking for a desysop. I just wanted to bring it to your concern and if it gets too out of hand, then to get involved. My Contributions All of my edits for Project SEO can be found here. Let me know if you have any further questions. Canada I approve. 22:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : :D 22:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Your awesome Template Sorry Aj, your template was just too awesome. So I created a duplicate and butchered it to death gently broke it messed about with it (http://demise.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ribbon). I wanted to ask though, where did you find out how to do this, is there any way to make it shift to the right and also, why does it create a line-break when placed at the top of a page? Thanks, :That template is the extent of my limiting coding knowledge. You can move it to the right, however, that causes the line break which can't be fixed. On the left it works perfectly, with all of the images on the same line. 21:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, how do I move it to the right? And that's still better coding knowledge than me :< (I can only copy and change coding) :Add right| to each file link. . 22:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. So each ribbon is an image :O. I understand now. Why didn't you create 4 templates though? It might have been easier. :Um, because I could do it with one? 22:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) If a little is good, then a lot is better :D. Anyways, thanks for the template. Akali hey Ajra i just want to know if you have noticed some of akali's chinese art work is missing in case you didn't see it :No, actually, I didn't - I've I accidentally removed it then please add it back :-) 18:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat/Skype Hey Aj. I want to talk to you. Please let me know if you're available anytime. :I'm available now, if that can work for you. Otherwise you'll need to wait since I'm off on a training exercise over the weekend. 04:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi again :P Forum:Affiliates. Fail vandal reporting Sigh. You'r right, he's not a vandal. I pounced again... He was trying to copy the in-game definition and got some stuff wrong. I'm sorry for the trouble. :( --Kitty (^_~) 01:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC)